Following rupture of an intracranial aneurysm in man, premature rebleeding and progressive deteriorating states continue to account for the greatest mortality among the survivors. Epsilon-aminocaproic acid, an anti-fibrinolytic agent, has been shown to be effective in reducing to some extent the premature rebleeds from aneurysms. During a previous study involving several centers, this agent was tested in a large number of patients with recent subarachnoid hemorrhage. Among the participants, multiple observations were made relative to fluid and electrolyte disturbances in this group of patients. Fluid retention and plasma hypo-osmolarity were found to frequently accompany the progressive down hill state. On the other hand, fluid restriction and diuresis were frequently associated with an improved clinical response. EACA, via its diuretic effect may hasten such an improved response. The proposed study was therefore designed so as to test the value of fluid restriction in patients receiving anti-fibrinolytic agents.